


Jason Todd has a hard time forgiving.

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: A Jason Todd character study.-Please heed the tags and READ THEM.-STORY CONTAINS POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING CONTENT.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Jason Todd has a hard time forgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you clicked I'm assuming you read my summary. And uh enjoy?

Jason never had a rough time learning. 

That's what he did. He learned to live. And now he learns to stop. To calm down. To make himself invisible and then the loudest crash to ever grace your ears. 

Then he learns a false truth. Something told to soothe children in the dark, to make them not do things. _To protect them._

Yes Jason Todd is a rough boy. Yes he's grown into a man with a multitude of clashes among his own thoughts. 

And sometimes others don't recognize the undertone. The pain he's gone through, the absolute twisted way he's become that's not his fault. 

Yes Jason Todd has never had a rough time learning. But he's always had a rough time forgiving. Jason has learned _not_ to forget. 

To look at the patch work of scars he has and remember the stories that followed them. To remember the wrappings that make him. 

But sometimes, Jason doesn't want to be reminded. Sometimes he just wants to be Jason Todd. The boy from the streets who loves literature, plays and the longest or shortest stories. 

_He doesn't always get that._

He sees the horror in Dicks eyes when he's shirtless, it's tucked immediately away but not fast enough. 

Jason sees the tense body language Case carries when she sees the long jagged line down his side. 

He notices the flinch Tim gives when he sees the slash of a line down his shoulder. Jason sees the winces Barbara does, fleeting but it is noticeable. 

He even sees the unnerved look in Damians eyes. The memories of his training. Jason knows because Damian has those scars too.

Bruce is the worst. His haunted eyes make Jason unnerved. The implications and the memories that look brings is something Jason never wants to remember. 

Jason always has a rough time forgiving. He has always had scars. Jason will never forget it. Because this, these scars are him. They've always been a part of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
